The Red Daisy
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Aku melihatnya. Ia cantik, seksi juga manis. Jangan berlebihan, ini bukan cinta. Hanya kagum? Dia adalah bunga Daisy yang merahnya menyala. Ia tidak tahu, betapa berkilau ia untukku. HunKai. AU. school life.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Daisy

Aku melihatnya. Ia cantik, seksi juga manis.

Jangan berlebihan, ini bukan cinta. Hanya, kagum?

Dia adalah bunga Daisy yang merahnya menyala.

Ia tidak tahu, betapa berkilau ia untukku.

Eru Ryu

Sesuatu yang menusuk wajahku.

Kecil-kecil, tajam. Dan beku. Perlahan kubuka mata. Mencari apa yang membuatku terjaga.

Honda Civic warna coklat muda milik ayah melaju cepat melintasi jalan setapak lebar yang sedikit basah. Dari celah jendela depan yang terbuka separuh, gerimis kecil masuk dengan cepat menerpa wajahku. Titik-titik air yang turun dari ujung alisku membentuk aliran geli yang akhirnya menetes dari dagu. Kuseka pelan, sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk. Setumpuk koper dan box mika yang diletakkan sembarang di jok belakang, tepat disisiku membuat pergerakanku terbatas.

Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Aku sudah berkata pada ayah untuk memakai van barunya, atau paling tidak Volkswagen tua yang sering kami gunakan di Seoul untuk liburan. Kurasa itu layak dan muat untuk barang-barang bawaan ibu yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi ia bersikeras membawa mobil dengan kap rendah ini untuk perjalanan panjang ke Gyeonggi dengan alasan yang sangat menyebalkan. Kenangan masa lalu.

Katakan saja mobil yang tampak masih berkilau meskipun mesin-nya hampir bobrok ini adalah saksi bisu kisah cintanya dengan ibu yang ingin ia bangun lagi sekarang. Itu indah sekali memang. Tapi mereka tidak perlu menyeretku untuk menaiki mobil seperti ini. Mereka, dengan seenaknya memaksaku turut masuk ke jok belakang yang sudah mirip seperti bagasi itu dan menjejalkan banyak barang disampingku. Itu, mengerikan. Berkali-kali koper yang menumpuk-numpuk itu hampir jatuh menimpaku. Dan berkali-kali pula aku mencoba menahan-nya. Keinginan untuk protes dan mengeluh itu selalu ada. Tapi kurasa, aku harus sedikit rasional. Ini adalah desa kecil yang jauh dari akses kendaraan umum, tidak akan mudah mencari tumpangan untuk sampai ke rumah nenek. Dihari sepagi ini.

Aku mendengus sangat pelan. Memijat pelipis karena tiba-tiba kepalaku jadi pusing. Malam tadi, sekitar jam tujuh selepas penerbangan dari Boston, ayah dan ibu yang menunggu di Icheon tidak memberiku waktu istirahat barang sejenak di rumah kami yang berada di Seoul. Mereka segera menarikku masuk ke mobil dan melakukan perjalanan malam ke Yanggu. Jujur saja, ini sangat melelahkan. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya tertidur sesekali. Lalu bangun setengah jam kemudian jika ada goncangan atau mendengar tawa ayah yang menggelegar. Benar, sepanjang malam, untuk menemani waktu mengemudinya yang sepi, ia menyalakan radio dan mendengarkan paman DJ yang memutar lagu sambil memperolok idol-idol muda dengan segala tingkah variety show-nya. Siapapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya, mengapa tidak ada yang memberiku kesempatan untuk istirahat? Bahkan tidur pun rasanya melelahkan.

Dibalik jendela yang berembun, hari sudah cukup terang untuk melihat sekitar.

Langit mendung melekati waktu pagi desa Geunhwa, sebuah pemukiman dengan rumah-rumah sederhana di bagian timur kota Yanggu. Matahari pukul tujuh yang biasanya merona, kini tersembunyi. Sendiri di balik gulungan-gulungan kecil awan yang menawarkan gerimis dingin pengganti embun. Kol-kol hijau tua yang ditanam di seluruh sisi jalan, dan gunung entah apa namanya yang menjulang jauh disana, itu terlihat alami dan anggun. Juga pohon-pohon yang mengisi tiap tiga meter panjang jalan, adalah pelengkap lain yang cocok dan manis.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari. Desa Geunhwa. Desa kecil dimana ayah dibesarkan. Sebuah negeri asing di selatan Korea. Desa ini jauh dari hingar bingar ibukota. Terlampau tua dan sederhana. Gambaran nyata tentang orang-orang yang tinggal, atau bagaimana mereka hidup. Ayah pernah berkata, bahwa jika ia tidak bercita-cita pergi ke Seoul di masa lalu, pasti sekarang ia hidup sebagai petani sayur atau beternak itik. Atau mungkin juga sesuatu yang lebih besar, mungkin guru di sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Atau hal-hal lain yang semacam itu.

Tapi memang tidak seperti itu. Aku sangat bersyukur tidak hidup disini dan menjadi seorang anak desa lain, aku beruntung lahir di Seoul dan akhirnya hidup di Amerika sejak kanak-kanak. Itu membuatku kadang merasa sangat terhormat dan senang. Kecantikan ini, sesuatu yang menarik mata dan perhatian ini tentu tidak pernah membuatku menyesal. Hal-hal cantik dan alami seperti ini akan terasa indah jika aku hanya melihatnya sekali dua kali. Karena kenangan akan sesuatu yang manis itu memang seharusnya seperti itu. Bukan rutinitas. Bukan aktivitas.

Tidak sampai satu kilometer kemudian, mobil ayah telah meninggalkan area pertanian. Masuk melalui jalan aspal yang rata, cukup lebar untuk dua mobil lewat bersamaan. Pagar-pagar batu setinggi dua meter yang melindungi rumah hanok sederhana dibaliknya adalah pemandangan yang lumrah. Gerbang megah dengan pintu kayu menjadi penanda tentang pemilik rumah-rumah itu. Kami seperti berjalan di labirin berdinding batu. Rasanya misterius tapi menyenangkan. Jalan yang kami lewati tidak terus lurus, bahkan banyak tikungan dan pertigaan. Juga tanah yang semakin tinggi membuat mobil kami menanjak. Cobaan besarnya, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa mesin mobil ayah tidak sebagus penampilan-nya yang masih mulus. Sudah berkali-kali, ayah harus membawa Honda Civic-nya ini ke bengkel untuk menjaganya tetap 'hidup' dan layak disebut kendaraan. Maka, derat pilu mesin yang telah menua dan aus itu terdengar begitu iba. Mengusik siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Aku tahu, dan sangat merasa bahwa kami berjalan semakin pelan. Akibat jalan yang tidak kunjung mendatar dan mesin yang bahkan telah mengepulkan asap hitam dari knalpot. Aku semakin yakin bahwa dua atau tiga kali injakan gas akan menendangku keluar dari dalam mobil yang sama sekali tidak nyaman ini dan mendorong rongsokan sialan itu sampai rumah nenek di pagi yang teramat mendung dan hanya berisi gerimis dan angin dingin.

" Sehunnie…"

Apa kubilang. Ayah memanggil namaku dengan begitu manis. Ia menoleh kepadaku dengan cengiran konyol. Memainkan kedua alis tebal yang membingkai wajah kotaknya.

" keluarlah dan dorong mobil ini."

Aku tidak lagi sempat mengangguk, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dengan segera aku keluar dari mobil yang berjalan terlalu lambat ini dan mulai mendorong dari belakang. Dan… ini sangat melelahkan. Kepalaku berdenyut semakin sakit dan tiba-tiba perutku bergemeletuk kelaparan. Ada goyangan dalam pikiranku, tidak jelas apa. Tapi itu membuatku sulit berdiri dengan benar.

Ugh, berat sekali. Kakiku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak lebih dari satu inci. Angin yang berhembus, membawa butir-butir air yang dingin dan basah. Kecil-kecil masuk ke dalam rambut. Meresap ke kulit kepala, memberi sensasi beku untuk otakku. Kabar baiknya adalah, dingin-nya air itu mampu menyegarkan kepala. Tidak sakit, malah seperti pijatan yang lembut, dan memabukkan. Benar. Setidaknya aku masih punya hal bagus dan alasan untuk untuk tetap berada di luar. Mungkin kebanyakan pendingin mobil yang bercampur bau kimchi dan pengharum ruangan membuatku agak mual.

Tidak lama kemudian, derit menyakitkan rongsokan itu perlahan-lahan merdu. Seiring bersama jalanan yang mulai datar lagi, langkah berat dan lambatku terasa semakin ringan. Untung saja mobil bergerak tidak hanya batas inchi. Ku sela setitik keringat yang berbintik di muka dahi, menghela lega. Namun pun begitu, kurasa aku sedikit ngeri masuk ke dalam mobil lagi. Bayangan setumpuk koper dan box berisi makanan yang siap jatuh kapan saja menimpa kepala adalah alasan utama, mengapa ketika Ibu memanggilku untuk masuk lagi terabai begitu saja. Aku hanya menolak pendek, berkata bahwa aku akan berjaga-jaga di luar seandainya mobil itu betulan mogok. Padahal memang bukan. Memang tidak berniat setulus itu. Saat aku menyadari bahwa ayah mengemudi agak lamban, aku tahu mereka setuju menungguku.

Ku dekap erat jaket yang membungkus tubuh. Mencengkram kedua lengan rapat-rapat. Setahuku ini masih musim panas. Tapi tempat macam apa yang membuatku ingin memakai mantel di hari saat matahari seharusnya bersinar terang? Sangat dingin. Matahari tidak cuti, hanya pekerjaan-nya saja diganggu awan mendung. Sedikit-sedikit ia mengintip, lalu tenggelam dalam gumpalan. Asap tipis berkumpul, menyembur dari mulutku ketika ku hembuskan nafas lelah. Ah, aku rindu Florida.

.

.

.

*Masih berlanjut*

Numpang curhat :

Maap untuk prolog yang pendek ini. Bukan-nya nggak niat publish ff atau apa, tapi feeling gue ngomong ini ff potensial ngebosenin. Jadi ya… biar reader-nim sekalian ada rasa penasaran sedikit, kayaknya nggak masalah deh ya gue potong di sini.

Btw, semoga memuaskan.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Daisy

Eru Ryu

Bagian 2

" umma..."

Ibu menggeleng frustasi. Melihat suaminya sedang bermanja-manja pada nenek. Memeluk sambil terisak pelan, sesenggukan. Semacam mereka telah berpisah tahunan lamanya, ya ampun. Drama sekali.

Beberapa blok kemudian, setelah berbelok di pertigaan, kami sampai di rumah nenek. Sebuah rumah dua lantai dengan dinding kayu. Model rumah pantai namun lebih modern dan bagus. Catnya coklat tua, dengan seperangkat kursi kayu di beranda. Ada lahan rumput kosong di kanan-kiri jalan setapak. Meskipun kosong, rumputnya ditata rapi. Potongan yang pendek dan ringkas. Aku yakin nenek membersihkan taman ini minimal seminggu sekali.

Ku tarik koper besar ayah yang baru keluar dari bagasi. Membawa dengan tertatih-tatih, lalu meletakkan di dekat pintu. Belum ada instruksi dari siapapun, tentang dimana sebaiknya ku taruh barang bawaan ayah dan ibu yang sudah mirip manager baru yang pindah rumah. Lagipula tas, koper dan box mika ini berat sekali. Terlalu sering mengangkat dan memindahkan-nya akan membuatku cepat cidera. Berita buruk jika aku harus kembali ke sekolah dan batal mengikuti turnamen baseball musim gugur nanti.

" aigoo… kenapa tidak memberi tahu ibu? Aku akan memasakkan samgyetang untuk kalian jika kau menghubungiku lebih dulu." Protes nenek kesal sambil menepuk punggung ayah sekali. Cukup keras, aku tahu. Pukulan nenek tidak pernah pelan. Well, aku pernah dapat itu sebelumnya. Saat masih kecil, pengalaman pertamaku ketika nenek berkunjung ke Seoul. Entahlah, seingatku ia marah karena aku telat bangun di hari Minggu. Tamparan panas di bokongku, benar-benar sakit hingga efeknya membuatku trauma sampai sekarang.

" ini kejutan,Bu… bahkan aku membawa cucumu kembali. Ibu senang, kan?" ayah melirik padaku sekilas. Menyuruhku mendekat. Ku letakkan sekotak kimchi sembarang, lalu menghampiri mereka.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Hampir sepuluh detik. Aku dan nenek saling berpandangan.

Jujur saja itu sangat-sangat canggung. Jika nenekku adalah Narsha BEG maka aku tidak akan keberatan dipandangi dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Tapi ya ampun, ayolah… apa aku benar-benar berubah? Kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang idol yang sedang berjumpa dengan fans fanatiknya? Kenapa aku seperti merasa seseorang yang 'besar' untuk nenekku sendiri? Well, Sehunnie tidak banyak berubah, Nek. Aku hanya tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi. Dan jauh lebih tampan.

Yah, baiklah. Nenek boleh terkagum-kagum pada cucumu yang keren ini.

" ya ampun Sehunnn…! kenapa kau hanya mondar-mandir saja mengangkut barang-barang itu seperti kurir? Kenapa kau tidak memeluk nenekmu?! Kau tidak merindukan nenek?!"

Benar. Nenekku adalah wanita sejati. Wanita sejati tidak mudah ditebak. Dan dia memenuhi kualifikasi itu dengan nilai seratus. Sempurna dengan lambang bunga-bunga dan hiasan blink-blink cantik. Kupikir ia sedang terpesona padaku layaknya gadis remaja kebanyakan. Ternyata… sigh, tidak semua pria muda menarik dimata wanita berkelebihan umur. Yah, seharusnya aku mensyukuri hal itu.

" tentu saja aku merindukan nenek. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan wanita paling seksi di dunia sepertimu?" kupeluk erat nenekku. Hangat. Menghirup aroma menthol dan lily. Parfum nenek yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama aku mengenalnya. Mencoba bersikap imut layaknya seorang cucu kesayangan. Agak-agak konyol kurasa. Tidak apa. Untuk sebelas tahun perpisahan kami, sesuatu yang manis seperti pelukan ini adalah keharusan. Lagipula aku benar-benar merindukan nenek. Sudah selayaknya kutanggalkan sikap keren dan apatis yang sering orang-orang pikirkan tentangku. Bertingkah manja seperti ayah, mengundang tatapan jengah lain dari ibu.

PLAKK!

Punggungku berdenyut. Lama-lama jadi panas, reflek ku lepas rengkuhanku begitu sadar jika nasib punggungku tidak jauh beda dengan punggung ayah. Akhirnya, akhirnya setelah tragedi masa kecilku yang berlalu sekian tahun lamanya terulang kembali. Trauma pada pukulan nenekku sendiri. Meskipun tidak cukup membuatku menangis seperti saat aku masih kecil, tapi betulan ini sakit sekali. Panas sekali. Kugosok-gosok sekitar bahu, tempat dimana nyeri kulit itu bersarang.

" sakit… kenapa nenek memukulku?" aku merengek sebal. Menatapnya penuh tanya.

" kenapa kau menyebut nenek wanita paling seksi? Itu tidak sopan, tahu! Apa yang kau pelajari di Amerika hingga jadi kurang ajar begini?!" nenek mendecak berkali-kali. Heboh menyadari bahwa cucu Oh bukan anak kecil polos dan lucu seperti dulu.

" umma, dia hanya bercanda. Tolong mengertilah. Dia hanya remaja badung biasa." Ibu mencoba menjelaskan hati-hati. Dengan wajah khawatir dan panik, ia mendekati nenek dan mengusap bahu ringkih itu pelan. Tak lupa, melotot sekali padaku agar aku segera minta maaf.

" eh-eh, benar. Maafkan aku, Nek."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba meringis. Padahal itu tidak lucu. Dan kondisi nenekku tidak sedang ingin melucu juga. Ah, tapi suasana ini benar-benar membuatku senang. Bisa bercanda dengan nenek lagi, bisa melihatnya tetap sehat bugar sekaligus perkasa begini terasa sangat memuaskan. Yah, melihatnya menikmati hidup, hmm… pasti tinggal di desa sebegitu menyenangkan.

" ah… benar juga. Cucuku telah besar. Sehunnie sudah besar, sudah pandai merayu. Kau pasti punya banyak pacar. Benar! Seorang cucu yang tampan sepertimu harus punya banyak pacar. Tidak apa, tapi nanti kau hanya boleh punya satu istri. Mengerti, sayang?"

Uhm… bagaimana mengatakan-nya, ya. Kakekku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena sakit. Namun tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana caranya aku merasa mendengar nasehat dari kakek. Kupikir berulang-ulang, bukankah hal macam ini seharusnya dikatakan seorang pria kepada pria? Kenapa harus kudengar dari seorang wanita tua hiperaktif ini? Bahkan ayahku tidak pernah menasehatiku sebegini menjurus . Ya ampun. Wanita macam apa nenekku ini? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kakek menjalani hidup dengan-nya.

Wanita ini, seorang wanita yang sudah lewat dari kata 'dewasa', dengan mata sipit dan kulit coklat terpanggang, rambut ikal pendek, dan terlihat sehat untuk usia yang hampir mencapai tujuh puluh. Mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang warna jingga yang hampir lusuh dengan rompi hitam berkantung dua. Satu yang paling imut, topi pantai motif bunga-bunga. Dia selalu memakai topi itu. bahkan sejak aku masih kecil. Namun aku yakin, dia telah mengidetikkan diri lebih lama lagi. Tidak tahu sejak kapan. Mungkin selepas ia menikah, atau malah lebih muda dari itu. Foto keluarga berbingkai coklat yang berderet di meja hias merefleksikan demikian. Wanita paruh baya yang perlahan-lahan mengeriput disana-sini dengan baju santai dan topi bunga-bunga. Bersama sang suami, juga dalam beberapa foto ada ayah dan paman.

Sambil istirahat sejenak, mengamati seisi rumah nenek kurasa tidak buruk. Meskipun, akan lebih menyenangkan jika rumah ini adalah hanok dengan cita rasa Korea asli dimana aku bisa duduk diatas bantal lalu minum teh dan makan kue manis. Begini pun rumah nenek antik juga.

Ruang tamu rumah nenek tidak begitu luas. Sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk, seperangkat sofa biru tua berhadapan dengan almari hias yang bagian tengahnya diletakkan televisi layar datar. Sebuah hal yang modern, namun tampak kontras dengan aneka piring dan cangkir antik yang dipajang di belakangnya. Sementara ruang tersisa di kanan, bupet kayu setinggi satu meter berdiri di sudut dekat pintu ruang makan. Sebuah tempat penyimpanan multi fungsi. Bagian atasnya menjadi meja pajang tempat semua foto diletakkan, seperempat bagian bawahnya adalah rak berisi buku-buku setebal kitab suci, lalu bawahnya berderet memanjang enam buah laci. Jendela lebar disamping bupet itu memberikan pencahayaan yang bagus untuk menerangi seisi ruang tamu. Yah… sebuah gaya sederhana dan wajar untuk seorang janda tua yang tinggal sendiri.

Dengan total tiga koper, dua tas jinjing besar dan dua box mika berisi kimchi dan oleh-oleh dari Seoul, sudah cukup untuk membuat ruangan menjadi penuh. Ibu segera masuk ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk kami semua. Sementara ayah duduk di sofa, tidur sebentar.

Nenek? Dia pasti sudah lari ke atas untuk mengurus kamar. Kupikir sedikit membantunya menyapu lantai tidak terlalu berat. Hm, mungkin aku bisa menyusulnya.

Di belakang ruang tamu adalah dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Juga kamar mandi dan tangga ke lantai dua. Ibu sedang sibuk menyeduh air sementara di meja dua stoples kue sudah siap. Yah, kalian tahu betapa lapar perut yang semalaman hanya tidur seperti bayi sakit. Jadi tanpa ragu, ku buka stoples itu dan mencomot dua buah yang rasa coklat. Sambil jalan ke atas, sesekali ku gigit untuk mengganjal lapar.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat dari lantai dua rumah ini adalah koridor panjang yang berderet tiga pintu kayu di sebelah kiri. Dengan jarak konstan, lalu di ujung ada tangga miring menuju loteng dan jendela kaca besar. Pintu yang terletak di ujung terbuka lebar. Dari dalamnya terdengar berisik kain yang dikibas keras, tentu saja nenek ada disana.

Ia sedang membuka seprai warna biru untuk menutup kasur busa yang tampak empuk. Sebuah sapu diletakkan dekat meja, bersebelahan dengan kemoceng warna-warni.

" apa nenek tidak lelah? Aku akan menyapu lantainya."

" apa yang kau lakukan, Sehunnie…! Letakkan sapu itu. Kau harus istirahat!" serta merta nenek mengambil sapu yang sudah siap ku goyang dan menghentakkan ke lantai. Protes pada apa yang sedang kulakukan, malah membuatku bingung. Eh, ini sama sekali tidak melelahkan.

" aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri sementara dua wanita di rumah ini bekerja. Lagipula aku bosan hanya duduk di depan. Biarkan Sehun membantu nenek, 'key?" nenek kesal sekali ketika dengan sengaja aku berkedip genit saat menggumam dalam aksen Amerika. Antara jengah dan sebal, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

" ha… benar Sehunnie ingin membantu nenek? Ambil seprai ini dan pasang di kamar sebelah. Kamar itu yang akan kau tempati selama di sini. Hati-hati dengan semua barangnya. Paman Kyuhyun akan marah jika salah satu kaset game-nya rusak."

" aku mengerti, nek. Sehun akan lakukan."

Menyapu itu sederhana. Hanya menggerakkan sapu ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengumpulkan debu. Tentu, itu tidak melelahkan. Tapi hei… memasang seprai? Aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun melakukan hal itu. Kurasa sekedar menyapu atau membersihkan beberapa perabot, bagus juga. Namun apa ini? Kenapa jadi sangat merepotkan. Aku pernah beberapa kali mengganti seprai ranjangku sendiri selama di Amerika. Hanya beberapa kali, selama bertahun kami hidup di sana. Karena sungguh, melakukan pekerjaan itu sangat melelahkan. Apalagi mengganti penutup bed yang tebal dan berat, dengan ranjang dua kali dua meter tanpa kolong. Maaf saja, aku bukan seorang room boy.

Tapi ya, mau petugas kamar hotel ataupun bukan, tetap saja harus ku lakukan. Mana mungkin aku menjaga ruang tamu dengan tidur di sofa semalaman?

Pintu berderit terbuka. Gelap.

CTAK.

Lampu putih terang menyeluruh di tengah-tengah. Membuatku bebas melihat seisi kamar.

Ranjang sempit dari kayu tertutup linen warna putih. Satu almari baju, meja belajar di belakang jendela dan almari khusus terlapis kaca berisi kaset video, manga dan action figure produk Marvel yang mungkin jumlahnya sampai ratusan. Tentu saja. Sebuah almari idaman semua anak laki-laki. Tingginya hampir dua meter. Mencapai atap dalam hitungan tidak lebih dari lima puluh senti. Semuanya… benar. Hanya ada game dan manga. Surga macam apa ini?

Betapa beruntung Paman Kyuhyun memiliki koleksi sebanyak ini. Wow… aku tidak tahu jika pamanku benar-benar anak yang keren. Yah. Tidak ada yang menyangkal kecerdasan dan kelicikan yang ia miliki. Paman memanfaatkan kekayaan orangtuanya dengan begitu baik. Bahkan ayah mengakui itu.

Ini adalah hal bagus. Aku harus berterima kasih pada nenek karena memilihkan kamar bekas pamanku yang sedang kerja di luar negeri itu untuk kutempati. Jadi jika aku mempunyai waktu luang yang teramat luang hingga aku mati bosan di desa kecil ini, setumpuk mainan di depanku akan sanggup membawaku kembali ke peradaban.

.

.

.

Apa yang dibutuhkan sebuah ruang kamar yang sudah tidak berpenghuni selama tiga tahun?

Tidak perlu berbelit-belit. Akan kuberitahu jawaban-nya sekarang.

Benar. Udara segar.

Belum sampai seperempat jam berdiam diri di kamar, aku mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ruangan ini benar-benar pengap dan lembab. Debu beterbangan, sekali ketika kubuka linen penutup ranjang. Sangat sesak, sampai aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus memasang seprai. Tapi untung saja, ranjangnya tidak sebesar perkiraan-ku. Setidaknya tidak terlalu lebar dan memiliki kolong. Yah, dengan model seperti ini pasti akan lebih mudah dipasang.

Setelah meletakkan seprai yang masih terlipat rapi, jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai putih seperti memanggilku untuk mendekat. Ada sebuah rasa penasaran yang membuatku bergerak begitu saja. Beberapa pertanyaan dan perkiraan kecil, tentang apa yang bisa kulihat dari jendela itu. Jika boleh berangan, mungkin pemandangan ladang kol dan bukit bagus juga. Meskipun, entahlah. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Rumah nenek bukanlah sebuah rumah tunggal yang letaknya menyendiri di pinggir desa, dimana aku bisa melihat pemandangan layaknya resort di Jeju. Seingatku disamping rumah ini ada rumah lain yang juga berlantai dua. Jadi, kemungkinan yang paling mungkin tentu dinding rumah sebelah atau sekedar pohon yang daun-nya sedang lebat di musim panas.

Tirai tersibak kasar, menampakkan jendela berdaun dua. Sesuai perkiraanku, kacanya sudah buram oleh debu yang basah dan mengering silih berganti selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tentang apa yang terhalang disana, pelan-pelan kubuka jendela itu. Ramai sekaligus cepat, derat pilu engsel tua tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Gerimis adalah hal pertama yang mengunjungiku. Kemudian cahaya matahari yang silau, memantul dari dinding lansung ke retina. Lalu udara dingin menyergap masuk dengan cepat. Meremangkan kulit dan membuatku menggigil. Setelahnya, satu hal yang tidak bisa terlepas dari jangkauan mata, dinding rumah sebelah yang dicat persik tua.

" wo… ada jendela." Tanpa sadar aku menggumam heran.

Betul-betul mengherankan. Jendela itu terbuka lebar, seolah membiarkan angin dan gerimis masuk dengan sukarela. Apa tidak ada penghuninya atau bagaimana? Ah, tapi mana mungkin rumah kosong? Kamar di seberang tampak berpenghuni. Terlihat dari meja belajar yang sangat berantakan. Menumpuk buku dan alat tulis sembarangan, laptop hitam yang sedang dicharge dan bungkus cemilan dibawah kursi. Terlihat, meskipun hanya sebagian, mengingat lebar jendela memang tidak cukup untuk memperlihatkan seluruh bagian ranjang. Sebuah gundukan memanjang di atas kasur yang seprainya kusut parah, selimut tergulung membungkus tubuh seseorang disana dan guling terlipat dua. Dengan keadaan sedemikian kacau… orang bodoh mana yang tega membiarkan jendelanya terbuka dan kamarnya menjadi basah? Kalau tidak teledor, pasti pemiliknya seorang pemalas.

Saat aku akan berbalik untuk segera memasang sprei, tiba-tiba gundukan memanjang itu bergerak pelan, seperti ulat kepanasan. Geliat yang sangat lambat, diiringi erangan malas. Aku terdiam menunggu, tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya penasaran? Penasaran pada tetangga yang mungkin bodoh dan pemalas itu.

Guling kanan. Guling kiri. Menendang guling yang bergulir ke lantai. Lalu berhenti.

Pas. Ketika selimutnya tersingkap, aku hampir saja memaki.

DAMN IT!

Untung saja makianku tidak sampai bersuara. Gila saja jika orang di seberang sana sampai mendengar. Mau di lempar kemana wajahku?

Sebuah kaki terulur begitu saja. Kaki yang ramping, polos dan panjang. Kutarik garis makin ke atas. Paranoid sekali, semoga saja bukan bagian tubuh yang dimutilasi.

Penelusuran itu berakhir pada punggung bawah seseorang yang sedang terbaring membelakangiku. Sangat ceroboh, hanya memakai singlet warna abu-abu dan boxer. Dilihat dari sudut dimana aku berdiri, yang paling bisa diperhatikan adalah sebagian besar kakinya yang tampak kokoh dan kuat. Jelas saja, siapapun tahu jika itu bukan kaki seorang gadis. Tentulah pemilik kaki jenjang menggoda itu adalah laki-laki.

Ya, jenjang menggoda. Benar. Aku sedang tidak salah tulis atau kau salah membaca. Kakinya memang jenjang. Dan menggoda.

Seorang pria di seberang sana pastilah cukup tinggi. Kaki itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sebuah tungkai yang indah, berwarna tan cerah dibagian paha, dan betisnya putih gempal serta lebih pucat. Pinggangnya kecil, lebih ramping dari wanita. Kaos yang tersingkap memperlihatkan sebagian punggung dan tulang belakangnya. Membelah jadi dua, punggung kanan dan kiri. Kulit punggungnya lebih gelap, lebih coklat dan lebih seksi. Mungkin sering terpapar sinar matahari. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana keseluruhan bagian tubuh itu. Pasti sangat menggairahkan. Namun lebih daripada itu, ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat lama-lama. Dua bongkahan pantat bulat yang sangat jauh dari kata sopan. Meskipun tertutup boxer army, namun ketatnya celana itu tidak mampu menolong untuk menjaganya tercetak jelas. Bulat penuh, seperti milik para gadis.

Hei, jangan bilang aku mesum. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, siapa saja bisa dengan mudah berfantasi liar. Tidak pria apalagi wanita. Siapa yang tahan dengan pemandangan segar macam ini?

" KIM JONGIN…! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR?!"

Sayup-sayup ku dengar teriakan nyaring seorang wanita. Lalu hentakkan kasar pada lantai, berdebam-debam menaiki tangga. Makin lama makin dekat, lalu pintu yang dijeblam keras. Entah mengapa, kututup jendela kamar. Jantungku berpacu, terkejut sesaat. Mendengar pintu yang kuat menabarak kusen-nya, ketika sekilas wanita paruh baya masuk ke kamar sebelah. Huft… aku berbalik, memunggunggi jendela. Merasakan jantung yang masih berdetak keras, sambil menyeka keringat yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meluncur dari dahiku.

Well ya, jika di pikir-pikir lagi buat apa aku harus sembunyi? Bukan salahku seandainya ketahuan melihat isi kamar sebelah –bonus pria seksi di dalamnya- yang memang jendelanya sedang terbuka lebar. Di pagi yang sebegini dingin, aneh sekali membiarkan jendela tidak di tutup dengan benar. Dan lagi, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat, bukan-nya benar- benar ingin mengintip. Kan?

" Sehun… sudah selesai?"

Eh?

.

.

.

*masih berlanjut*

A/N :

Mian ne yorobeun Jongin keliatan kakinya doang,,, chap depan gue janji full body. Well, menjawab pertanyaan Novi,,, daisy itu nama kembang. Kalo sering beli bunga potong pasti tau dah ini kembang bentuknya kayak apa. Btw, sebenarnya kalo reader-nim tau penyimbolan daisy merah… inti ff ini adalah arti red daisy itu sendiri.

Hmm… satu lagi sebelum **KAMU** kembali ke halaman sebelumnya dan membaca ff-ff di Screenplays yang lain…

Cute, nugu? Lu kenal gue ya?


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Daisy

Bagian 3

Eru Ryu

.

.

.

Well ya, jika di pikir-pikir lagi buat apa aku harus sembunyi? Bukan salahku seandainya ketahuan melihat isi kamar sebelah –bonus pria seksi di dalamnya- yang memang jendelanya sedang terbuka lebar. Di pagi yang sebegini dingin, aneh sekali membiarkan jendela tidak di tutup dengan benar. Dan lagi, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat, bukan-nya benar- benar ingin mengintip. Kan?

" Sehun… sudah selesai?"

Eh?

Tiba-tiba nenek muncul di depan pintu. Melonggokkan kepalanya dengan wajah heran. Ia melirik ranjang yang belum terpasang seprai, mengernyit dengan dahi berlipat belasan. Mungkin dalam pikiran-nya, bahwa anak jaman sekarang tidak bisa diandalkan. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah juga. Untuk urusan macam ini, bijaksana jika nenek tidak berharap banyak padaku. Kemudian tanpa berucap apapun lagi, ia segera masuk ke kamar dan melebarkan seprai itu.

" sudah nenek bilang kau istirahat saja di depan. Kau baru pulang dari Amerika, kan? Nenek tahu itu pasti sangat melelahkan." nenek mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan mimik maklum, mencoba menyamankan perasaan-ku. Tidak sampai berani menjawab, aku hanya meringis saja. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Benar. Sedikit saja. Lain hatinya senang sekali karena tak perlu repot bertarung dengan debu.

Tangan-nya yang keriput dan kecil dengan cekatan membuka lipatan kain. Menjepit ujung atasnya dengan jari-jari lalu menebarnya seperti jala. Merata, ke seluruh sisi kasur. Hal selanjutnya adalah menyisipkan seluruh sisa kain yang menggantung ke dalam bagian ranjang. Merapikan dengan cepat dan ringkas. Lima menit kemudian, papan tebal dan empuk berwarna biru muda sudah siap untuk ditiduri.

" nenek…" panggilku pelan memecah kediaman.

" iya, Sehunnie?"

" aku lapar."

Aku yakin tidak sedang melakukan agyeo atau tingkah imut apapun. Aku bahkan lebih yakin bahwa saat aku berkata 'aku lapar' wajahku dalam keadaan jelek sekali. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba nenek mencubit pipi kiriku. Cubitan-nya tidak kalah dari kemampuan-nya dalam memukul. Tetap mengagumkan dan anggun. Aw. Tidak. Ini betulan sakit. Bahkan untuk menunjukan rasa marah dan gemas, nenek melakukan-nya dengan kekuatan penuh. Bagaimana remaja Korea bilang, 'hul'? 'daebak'? Yah, ingin sekali bilang 'fuck you'. Tapi sudahlah. Tidak pantas cucu kesayangan mengutuk nenek kesayangan-nya. Ayah menasihatiku saat pertama mendarat. Dalam nada yang serius dan tegas –yang bukan gaya-nya sekali- ' jadilah remaja Korea sekali saja.' Aku tahu apa maksudnya itu. Intinya, sopan-lah sedikit. Hormati orangtua sebentar, junjung perbedaaan kelas umur, gunakan bahasa Korea yang benar, jangan memaki sembarangan, hm… yang seperti itu.

" ya ampun Sehunnieee… kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau tidak perlu merajuk seperti itu. sekarang Kau ingin makan apa? Nenek akan turun dan memasakkan untukmu." Dengan senyum bangga ia menepuk kepalaku. Bersyukur, bahwa pelan saja ia lakukan.

" terserah nenek. Masakan nenek selalu enak. Aku pasti akan memakan-nya."

Nenek tampak berpikir. Mungkin mengingat bahan makanan yang ada di lemari es-nya.

" kalau begitu nenek akan membuat sup lobak untukmu. Sehunnie suka?"

Aku mengangguk saja. Tidak ingin menjawab. Sup lobak kedengaran enak. Meskipun sup ayam pasti akan lebih enak terdengar daripada lobak. Tapi mau sayur atau daging tidak mengapa. Asalkan ada rasa lapar bahkan sekedar nasi dengan kimchi pastilah terasa lezat. Tidak berucap lagi, nenek segera pergi. Membebankan sisa tugas membersihkan kamar seutuhnya padaku. Hah, yang benar saja.

Aku baru pulang dari Amerika.

Dan aku lelah sekali.

Tidur?

Ide bagus.

.

.

.

" Sehunnie… bangun, sayang." Tubuhku terguncang pelan. Entah bagian mana, tapi mimpi indahku kencan dengan Miranda buyar begitu saja saat panggilan dalam bahasa Korea masuk pelan-pelan. Itu suara ibu, biasanya tidak semanis itu. Biasanya lebih galak dan memekakkan. Biasanya aku langsung bangun dengan mata melotot merah.

Tapi kali ini, berhubung cara ibu membangunkan teramat lembut, berdampak pula padaku yang malah ingin lebih lama memejamkan mata. Ingin menarik selimut, tapi seingatku tadi nenek tidak membekaliku selimut, ingin memeluk guling… tapi gulingnya sudah kugunakan sebagai bantal. Ingin memeluk seseorang… dan pria di kamar sebelah segera terbayang. Ya ampun. Aku membuka mata berat. Pusing, hingga mata serasa berkunang-kunang.

Ini gila. Diantara sekian banyak pria atau wanita yang pernah ku kenal, kenapa harus tetangga nenek yang muncul di kepalaku. Betul, dia seksi sekali. Tapi dengan tubuh sedemikian sempurna, belum tentu dengan wajahnya. Bisa saja, dia setua paman Kyuhyun dengan jambang dan rambut acak-acakan. Atau bahkan lebih tua lagi, pria seusia Ayah yang kebetulan badan-nya masih bagus. Aku tidak ingin berfantasi pada pria misterius yang tidak jelas bagaimana rupanya. Hal yang seperti itu, terlalu beresiko.

" kau lapar, kan? Cepat bangun dan sarapan."

Aku menguap sambil berdiri. Rasanya tidurku pendek sekali. Benar. Kalau bisa dikatakan tidur. Aku tidak yakin jika aku sudah benar-benar tidur. Kupikir, sejak tadi aku hanya memejamkan mata sambil mencoba tidur. Hanya mencoba. Realita-nya, aku masih sanggup mendengar orang-orang bicara di bawah. Suara nenek memotong sayur, dan bagaimana ibu bercerita tentang Oh Lami, adik perempuanku yang tidak bisa ikut berlibur ke Korea.

" nenek sudah selesai memasak? Cepat sekali. Benar nenek hanya masak sup lobak? Tidak masak yang lain? apa nenek bercanda. Jauh-jauh datang kemari dengan perut kelaparan dan aku hanya diberi sup lobak?"

Aku yang sedang berjalan mengekor ibuku terpaksa berhenti ketika ia mendadak diam di ujung tangga. Ia berbalik dan menatapku tajam.

" jadilah laki-laki sejati Sehun sayang. Laki-laki sejati tidak suka mengeluh. Kau tahu itu?" senyum lembut ibu tersemat apik, pada nasihat yang terdengar pedas di telingaku. Tentu saja membantah adalah style, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan-nya. Kelaparan tidak akan membuatku menang. Ku ikuti saja ibuku yang mulai menuruni tangga. Diam dan mengomel dalam hati.

.

.

.

Meja makan tidak terlalu penuh. Di depan kursi, masing-masing ada tujuh mangkuk nasi. Pada tengah meja mangkuk-mangkuk lain berisi sup lobak, ikan, gorengan, kimchi juga wadah rice cooker dan kompor. Tujuh. Bahkan jika Lami ikut pulang bersama kami, tujuh adalah angka yang berlebihan. Ku pandang Ayah yang sudah duduk di samping kursi utama. Membaca sesuatu di layar ponsel, dengan rokok yang tersangkut di ujung bibir.

" kita kedatangan tamu lain?" sambil menarik kursi disebelahnya, aku bertanya. Menunggu Ibu dan Nenek yang mungkin sedang di ruang depan, entah untuk apa.

" euhm, ya. Sarapan dengan tetangga. Ada perayaan kecil, mereka masak makanan yang enak. Ya~ jangan duduk disitu. Kursi ini milik istriku… sebagai anak kau harusnya duduk disana." Menyadari bahwa aku terlalu dekat dengan Ayah, ia mengusirku. Meminta dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan agar aku bergeser. Ish, aku tahu.

" SEHUNNN… kau bisa keluar sebentar?"

Ibu memanggilku, nyaring dengan nada bahagia. Aku hanya duduk tenang sambil pura-pura menata peralatan makan di depanku.

" anak laki-laki keluarga Oh, ibumu memanggil. Cepatlah keluar jika ingin segera makan." Menunggu satu menit untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa, membuat ayahku jengah. Ia menatapku malas, mengerti sekali pada kebiasanku. Namun kini, ia tidak bisa mentolerir itu. Sedikit bersungut, aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan-nya sendirian.

.

.

.

" ini Kim Jongin? Aigoo… Dia tampan sekali…"

Kim Jongin.

Ibu menyahut nama itu. Ramah dan sumringah. Sebuah pujian basa-basi untuk kesopan-santunan yang wajar. Aku berbalik penasaran. Mengabaikan setumpuk piring yang sedang ku keluarkan dari almari hias milik Nenek.

Bukankah, Kim Jongin itu pemilik kamar sebelah? Bukankah ia yang datang membayang pada sepenggal mimpiku? Meski tidak ada gerak lambat, meski tidak ada cahaya dibalik punggung orang bernama Kim Jongin itu, meski tidak ada angin yang mengibarkan helai-helai rambut, aku terdiam. Terperangkap dalam sekilas kebaikan yang Tuhan berikan pada makhluk ciptaan-Nya itu.

Indah.

Ibu adalah marketing handal yang pandai bersilat lidah. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku rasa bukan hanya rayuan manis saja. Ia benar-benar tampan. Meskipun wajahnya sedikit bengkak dan rambut acak-acakan, ia tetap terlihat indah dan murni. Senyum canggung tersimpul ketika pujian itu berhasil Kim Jongin sadari. Pipi-nya tidak bersemu. Tidak bereaksi berlebih. Tetap tenang dan diam. Mungkin sudah bosan mendengar pujian seperti itu, karena memang apa yang ibuku sampaikan terlalu tendensi.

" Oh Sehun… kemarilah. Bantu Jongin membawa baki-nya." aku tergagap ketika tiba-tiba Nenek memanggil namaku. Saat aku berdiri, hampir saja aku menyandung tumpukan piring itu, untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari. Semua orang, kecuali aku masih sibuk berbasa-basi. Menceritakan ini dan itu, hal-hal yang seharusnya dibicarakan pada pertemuan pertama.

Aku melirik saat aku telah berdiri tepat di hadapan-nya. sekilas memandang lurus ke dalam bola mata gelap Jongin, mencari sesuatu. Semacam binar bahagia atau gugup, hal yang sering kutemukan dari para gadis ketika aku bicara pada mereka. Tapi tidak. Nihil. Pandangan-nya datar saja, cenderung malas. Oh, benar. Dia cukup percaya diri.

.

.

.

*masih berlanjut*


End file.
